Harry Potter ve Sırlar Odası
by Archmage.tr
Summary: Daha önce bitirdiğim Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşının devamıdır. Harry'nin Slytherin olsaydı nasıl olurdu sorusunu orijinal eserden uzaklaşmadan cevaplayan bir Fanfictiondır. 3.bölümle tamamen farklılaşmaya başlayacaktır. Olay akışı pek değişmeyecek ama etkileri farklı şekillenecektir. ilk hikayeyi okumak keyfinize göredir.
1. BİRİNCİ BÖLÜM En Berbat Doğum Günü

Privet Drive dört numarada kahvaltı sırasında bir tartışma patlak vermişti, her zaman olduğu gibi. Mr Vernon Dursley sabahın erken saatlerinde uykusundan, yeğeni Harry'nın odasından gelen bir baykuş feryadıyla uyanmıştı. Masanın karşısından, "Bu hafta üç etti!" diye bağırdı. "Eğer o baykuşu kontrol edemiyorsan, gitmek zorunda kalacak, o kadar!" Harry bir kez daha açıklamaya çalıştı.  
"Canı sıkılıyor. Dışarıda uçmaya alışkın. Onu geceleri olsun dışarı çıkarabilsem..."  
Vernon Enişte, fırça gibi bıyığından sarkan bir parça sahanda yumurtayla, "Aptala benzer bir halim var mı?" diye hırladı. "O baykuş serbest bırakılırsa neler olacağını biliyorum."  
Karısı Petunia ile birbirlerine karanlık bakışlar fırlattılar. Harry derdini anlatmaya çalıştı ama ağzından çıkan sözcükler, Dursley'lerin oğlu Dudley'den çıkan uzun, gürültülü bir geğirmenin içinde boğulup gitti.  
"Daha pastırma istiyorum."  
Petunia Teyze muazzam oğluna sisli gözlerle baktı ve, "Tavada daha var, tatlım," dedi. "Hazır elimizde fırsat varken, seni iyice beslemeliyiz.. Okul yemekleri için duyduklarım hiç hoşuma gitmiyor..."  
"Saçma, Petunia. Ben Smeltings'e giderken hiç aç kalmadım," dedi Vernon Enişte, iştahla. "Yeterince yiyor, değil mi evlat?"  
Poposu mutfak iskemlesinin iki yanından taşacak kadar iri olan Dudley sırıttı ve Harry'ye döndü.  
"Tavayı versene."  
Harry, canı sıkkın, "Sihirli kelimeyi unuttun," dedi.  
Bu basit cümlenin, ailenin geri kalanı üstünde inanılmaz bir etkisi oldu: Ağzı açık kalan Dudley, bütün mutfağı sarsan bir gümbürtüyle sandalyesinden yuvarlandı. Mrs Dursley küçük bir çığlık atarak elini ağzına kapattı. Mr Dursley ise, şakaklarındaki damarlar atarak ayağa fırladı.  
"Lütfen demek istedim!" dedi Harry, çabucak. "Yoksa başka..."  
Eniştesi, masaya tükürük saça saça, "NE DEMİŞTİM BEN SANA?" diye gümbürdedi. "EVDE O ŞÖYLE BAŞLAYAN KELİMEYİ SÖYLEMEK HAKKINDA..."  
"Ama ben..."  
"NE CESARETLE DUDLEY'Yİ TEHDİT EDERSİN?!" diye kükredi Vernon Enişte, masaya da bir yumruk attı.  
"Ben sadece..."  
"UYARMIŞTIM SENİ! BU ÇATININ ALTINDA ANORMALLİĞİNDEN SÖZ EDİLMESİNİ HOŞ GÖRMEM!"  
Harry bakışlarını, yüzü mosmor olmuş eniştesinden, Dudley'yi ayağa kaldırmaya çalışan rengi atmış  
teyzesine çevirdi.  
"Peki," dedi, "peki..."  
Vernon Enişte, av kokusu almış gergedan gibi soluyarak ve küçük, keskin bakışlı gözlerinin ucuyla  
Harry'i dikkatle kollayarak yeniden yerine oturdu. Harry yaz tatili için eve geldiğinden beri Vernon Eniştesi ona her an patlayacak bir bombaymış gibi davranıyordu. Çünkü Harry Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'ndaki ilk yılını henüz tamamlamış bir büyücüydü. Ve Dursleyler tatilde onun evlerine dönmesinden mutsuz oluyorlarsa eğer, onların mutsuzluğu Harry'ninkinin yanında hiç kalırdı. Hogwarts'ı öyle özlüyordu ki, bitmeyen bir karın ağrısıydı sanki. Gizli geçitleri ve hayaletleriyle şatoyu özlüyordu. Sonra derslerini, baykuşla gelen postayı, Büyük Salon'daki şölenlerde yiyip içmeyi, kuledeki yatakhanede dört direkli karyolasında uyumayı, bekçi Hagrid'i Yasak Orman'ın yanındaki arazide bulunan kulübesinde ziyaret etmeyi ve hele büyücülük dünyasının en popüler sporu Quidditch'i. Harry'nin bütün büyü kitapları, asası, cüppeleri ve kazanı Vernon Enişte tarafından, hem de daha Harry eve gelir gelmez, merdivenin altındaki bir dolaba kilitlenmişti. Harry ev ödevlerinin hiçbirini yapmadan okula dönse Dursleylere ne? Dursleyler, büyücülerin Mugglelar dediği cinstendi (Yani damarlarında bir damla büyülü kan yoktu.) ve onlara bakacak olursanız, ailede bir büyücü olması fevkalade utanç verici bir durumdu. Hatta Vernon Enişte, Harry'nin baykuşu Hedwig'i, büyücüler dünyasına mektup taşımasın diye, asma kilitle kafesine hapsetmişti. Harry ailenin geri kalanına hiç mi hiç benzemiyordu. Vernon Enişte iriydi ve boyunsuzdu, koskoca kapkara bir bıyığı vardı; Petunia Teyze at yüzlü ve kemikliydi; Dudley ise sarışın, pembe ve domuzcuk gibi. Harry'ye gelince, o, küçümen ve zayıftı, pırıl pırıl yeşil gözleri ve hep dağınık duran kuzgun karası saçları vardı. Yuvarlak gözlük takardı, alnında da ince, şimşek biçiminde bir yara izi vardı. Harry'yi, bir büyücü için bile olağanüstü hale getiren de bu yara iziydi işte. Bu iz, yalnızca onun pek esrarlı geçmişini ima etmekle kalmıyordu. Aynı zamanda on bir yıl önce Dursleylerin kapı eşiğine bırakılmasının da nedeniydi. Harry bir yaşındayken gelmiş geçmiş en büyük kara büyücünün, cadılarla büyücülerin hâlâ ismini ağızlarına almaya korktukları Lord Voldemort'un lanetinden nasılsa sağ salim kurtulabilmişti. Harry'nin annesiyle babası Voldemort'un saldırısında ölmüştü ama, Harry şimşek biçimi iziyle kurtulmuştu ve nasıl olduysa -kimse nasıl olduğunu anlamıyordu- Voldemort'un güçleri, Harry'yi öldürmeyi başaramadığı an yok edilmişti. Böylece Harry'yi, ölen annesinin kız kardeşiyle onun kocası büyütmüşlerdi. On yılını Dursleylerle geçirmiş, istemediği halde nasıl tuhaf şeylerin olmasına yol açıp durduğuna şaşmıştı. Dursleylerin ona anlattığı hikâyeye inanmış, yara izinin annesiyle babasının ölümüne yol açan otomobil kazasından kaldığını sanmıştı. Ve derken, tam bir yıl önce, Hogwarts, Harry'ye mektup göndermiş ve bütün hikâye ortaya çıkmıştı. Harry kendisinin de, yara izinin de meşhur olduğu büyücü okulunda yerini almıştı... ama şimdi okul bitmişti ve yaz için yeniden Dursley'lerin yanına dönmüştü. Yeniden, kokulu, pis bir şeylerin içine yuvarlanmış bir köpek muamelesi görmeye dönmüştü yanı. Dursleyler o günün Harry'nin on ikinci doğum günü olduğunu bile hatırlamamışlardı. Aslında pek umudu yoktu. Zaten ona doğum gününde hiç doğru dürüst armağan vermemişlerdi, nerede kalmış pasta. Ama büsbütün bilmezlikten gelmek de... Tam o anda Vernon Enişte ciddi ciddi boğazını temizledi ve, "Şimdi," dedi, "Hepimizin bildiği gibi bugün çok önemli bir gün."  
Harry başını kaldırdı, inanmaya cesaret edemiyordu. Vernon Enişte, "Bugün meslek hayatımın en büyük iş anlaşmasını yapabilirim," dedi.  
Harry yeniden başını kızarmış ekmeğine eğdi. Tabii, diye düşündü, acı acı. Vernon Enişte o salak akşam yemeği davetinden söz ediyordu. On beş gündür başka hiçbir şeyden söz etmemişti zaten. Zengin bir inşaatçıyla karısı akşam yemeğine geliyorlardı ve Vernon Enişte ondan koskoca bir sipariş almayı umut ediyordu. (Vernon Enişte'nin şirketi matkap yapardı.)  
"Sanırım programın üstünden bir daha geçsek iyi olacak" dedi. "Saat sekizde hepimiz yerlerimizde  
olmalıyız. Petunia, sen..."  
Petunia Teyze hemen, "Salondayım," dedi, "onları nezaketle yuvamıza buyur etmek için bekliyor  
olacağım."  
"Güzel, güzel. Ve Dudley..."  
Dudley, pis, şapşal bir gülümseme takınarak, "Kapıyı açmak için bekliyor olacağım," dedi. "Paltolarınızı alabilir miyim, Mr ve Mrs Mason?"  
"Ona bayılacaklar," diye haykırdı Petunia Teyze, kendinden geçmiş gibi.  
"Mükemmel, Dudley," dedi Vernon Enişte. Sonra Harry'ye döndü. "Ya sen?"  
Harry, ifadesiz bir sesle, "Odamda olacağım, hiç gürültü etmeyip orada yokmuşum gibi davranacağım," dedi.  
"Aynen öyle," dedi Vernon Enişte pis pis. "Ben onları alıp salona getireceğim, seninle tanıştıracağım, Petunia ve onlara içki vereceğim. Saat sekizi çeyrek geçe..."  
"Ben yemek hazır diye haber vereceğim," dedi Petunia Teyze.  
"Ve Dudley, sen de-"  
"Size yemek odasına kadar refakat edebilir miyim, Mrs. Mason?" diye şişman kolunu görünmez bir  
kadına sundu Dudley. Petunia Teyze, "Benim kusursuz küçük centilmenim!" diye burnunu çekti.  
"Ya sen?" dedi Vernon Enişte Harry'ye, nefretle. "Ben odamda olacağım, hiç gürültü etmeyeceğim ve orada değilmişim gibi davranacağım," dedi Harry, isteksizce.  
"Tamı tamına. Şimdi, yemekte birkaç sıkı iltifat yapmaya bakmalıyız. Petunia, bir fikrin var mı?"  
"Vernon bana harika bir golfçü olduğunuzu söyledi, Mr Mason... Lütfen bana o elbiseyi nereden aldığınızı söyleyin, Mrs Mason..." "Mükemmel... Dudley?"  
"Şuna ne dersiniz: 'Okulda kahramanımız üzerine bir kompozisyon yazmamızı istediler Mr Mason ve ben de sizi yazdım.'"  
Bu kadarı hem Petunia Teyze'ye, hem de Harry'ye biraz fazla gelmişti. Petunia Teyze göz yaşlarına boğulup oğlunu kucaklarken, Harry güldüğünü görmesinler diye masanın altına daldı. "Ya sen, çocuk?"  
Harry masanın altından çıkarken yüzüne ciddi bir ifade vermeye çalıştı.  
"Odamda olacağım, hiç gürültü etmeyeceğim ve orada değilmişim gibi davranacağım."  
Vernon Enişte, şiddetle, "Hem de nasıl," dedi. "Masonlar senin hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyor, bilmemeye de devam edecekler. Yemek bitince, sen Mrs Mason'ı kahve için salona geri götürürsün, Petunia, ben de konuyu matkaplara getiririm. Biraz şansım varsa, On Haberleri'nden önce anlaşmayı imzalatıp mühürletirim. Yarın bu saatlerde Mayorka'da bir yazlık ev pazarlığı yapıyor olacağız."  
Doğrusu Harry'yi bu planlar da pek heyecanlandırmıyordu. Dursleyler onu Privet Drive'dayken  
sevmiyorlardı ki, Mayorka'da sevsinler...  
"Tamam - Dudley'yle bana smokin almak için şehre iniyorum. Ve sen," diye hırladı Harry'ye, "temizlik yaparken teyzenin ayağının altında dolaşma."  
Harry arka kapıdan çıktı. Pırıl pırıl, güneşli bir gündü. Çimenliği geçti, bahçe sırasına çöktü ve yavaş sesle, "Mutlu yıllar bana... mutlu yıllar bana..." diye şarkı söyledi.  
Kart yok, armağan yok, üstelik de akşamı orada yokmuş gibi yaparak geçirecekti. Mutsuz bir şekilde çite gözlerini dikti. Kendini hiç bu kadar yalnız hissetmemişti. Harry, Hogwarts'taki her şeyden fazla, hatta Quidditch oynamaktan bile daha fazla, en iyi arkadaşları Hagrid ve Hermione'yi özlüyordu. Ancak arkadaşları onu hiç özlemiyormuş gibiydi. Ona yaz boyunca yazmamışlardı, Harry defalarca Hedwig'in kafesini sihirle açıp onu bir mektupla onlara göndermenin eşiğine gelmişti. Ama böyle bir rizikoya girmeye değmezdi. Yaşça küçük büyücülerin okul dışında sihir kullanmasına izin yoktu. Hem de cevap yazacakları şüpheliydi. Harry, Dursleylere bunu söylemeyecekti, lakin Petunia teyzesi kardeşinden dolayı zaten bunu biliyordu. Asası ve süpürgesiyle birlikte merdivenin altındaki dolaba onu da kilitlemelerine tek bir şey engel olmuştu; yer kalmaması. Üstüne bir de bekçi Hagrid ve Hermione'nin bunca uzun süre sessiz kalmaları Harry'nin kendisini sihir dünyasının o kadar dışında kalmış hissetmesine yol açmıştı ki, bir de şimdi Hagrid'le Hermione doğum gününü unutmuşlardı işte. Hogwarts'tan bir mesaj almak için neler vermezdi ki... Herhangi bir cadı ya da büyücüden... Hani neredeyse gıcık Draco Malfoy'u bile görse memnun kalacak hale gelmişti, bütün bunların bir düş olmadığından emin olmak için... Ona bakarsanız, Hogwarts'ta geçen yıl da baştan sona eğlenceli sayılmazdı. Ders yılının en sonunda, Harry, Lord Voldemort'un ta kendisiyle karşı karşıya gelmişti. Voldemort eski haline göre harabeye dönmüştü dönmesine, ama olsun. Gene de dehşet vericiydi, şeytan gibi kurnazdı, gücü yeniden ele geçirmeye kararlıydı. Harry ikinci kez Voldemort'un pençelerinden kaçıp kurtulmayı başarmıştı, ama kıl payı bir kaçıştı bu. Şimdi, haftalar sonra bile geceleri buz gibi tere batmış halde uyanıyor, Voldemort'un nerede olduğunu merak ediyor, onun soluk yüzünü, çılgın bakışlı kocaman gözlerini hatırlıyordu,.. Harry birden bahçe sırasında dimdik oturdu. Çite dalgın dalgın bakıyordu - ve çit de ona bakıyordu. Yaprakların arasında iki kocaman yeşil göz belirmişti. Tam o sırada çimenliğin öbür yanından alaycı bir ses uçup gelince, yerinden fırladı. Dudley, "Bugün günlerden ne olduğunu biliyorum.," dedi, yalpalaya yalpalaya ona doğru gelirken. Kocaman gözler kırpıştı ve yok oldu. "Ne?" dedi Harry, o gözlerin az önce bulunduğu noktadan bakışlarını ayırmadan. Dudley, onun ta yanına gelerek, "Bugün günlerden ne olduğunu biliyorum," diye tekrarladı. "Aferin sana," dedi Harry.  
"Dernek sonunda haftanın günlerini öğrendin."  
"Bugün senin doğum günün," diye dudak büktü Dudley. "Niye hiç kart gelmedi? O ucube yerde bile hiç arkadaşın yok mu?"  
Harry istifini bozmadı. "Annen okulumdan söz ettiğini duymasa iyi olur."  
Dudley koca poposundan aşağı düşen pantolonunu yukarı çekiştirdi.  
Kuşkuyla, "Niye çite bakıyorsun?" diye sordu.  
"Ona hangi büyüyü yapsam da bir güzel yansa diye düşünüyorum," dedi Harry.  
Dudley hemen şişko yüzünde bir panik ifadesiyle arkaya doğru sendeledi.  
"Ya... yapamazsın - Annem senin bü... büyü yapamayacağını - seni okuldan atılacağını söyledi."  
"Abra kadabra!" dedi Harry, korkunç bir sesle. "Ho-kus pokus - ne sihirdir ne keramet..."  
"ANNNEEEEEE!" diye uludu Dudley, gerisin geri eve doğru bir koşu koparırken kendi ayaklarına  
dolaştı. "ANNNEEEE! Onu yapıyor, hani bilirsin!"  
Harry bu eğlence anını pahalıya ödedi. Petunia Teyze, ne Dudley'ye ne de çite zarar gelmediğine göre onun aslında büyü yapmadığını biliyordu. Gene de, sabun köpüklü bir tavayla başına sıkı bir darbe vurmak için nişan aldı, Harry de kafasını eğiverdi. Sonra teyzesi ona yapacak iş verdi, bitirene kadar da hiçbir şey yiyemeyeceği tehdidinde bulundu. Dudley oralarda tembel tembel oturup onu gözler ve dondurma yerken, Harry camları sildi, arabayı yıkadı, çimleri biçti, çiçek tarhlarını kırktı, gülleri budayıp suladı ve bahçe sırasını yeniden boyadı. Güneş tepede ateş topu gibi parlıyor, ensesini yakıyordu. Harry, Dudley'nin attığı yeme kanmaması gerektiğini biliyordu ama, o da tam aklından geçen şeyi söylemişti... gerçekten Hogwarts'ta hiç arkadaşı yoktu belki... Öfkeyle, "Keşke meşhur Harry Potter'ı şimdi görseler," diye düşündü, çiçek tarhlarına gübre dökerken. Sırtı ağrıyordu, yüzünden aşağı terler akıyordu. Sonunda Petunia Teyze'nin ona seslendiğini duyduğunda saat akşamın yedi buçuk olmuş, Harry de bitkin düşmüştü. "Gir içeri! Gazetelerin üstünden yürü ha!" Harry pırıl pırıl mutfağın gölgesine kavuştuğuna memnun olmuştu. Buzdolabının üzerinde gecenin pudingi duruyordu: muazzam bir çırpılmış krema dağı ve şekerli menekşeler. Bir domuz budu fırında cızırdıyordu. "Çabuk ye! Masonlar her an gelebilir," diye atıldı Petunia Teyze. Sonra da mutfak masasındaki iki dilim ekmekle bir parça peyniri gösterdi. Somon pembesi kokteyl elbisesini giymişti bile. Harry ellerini yıkayıp zavallı yemeğini mideye indirdi. Bitirdiği anda Petunia Teyze tabağını hop diye kaldırıverdi. "Yukarı! Çabuk!" Oturma odasının kapısından geçerken Harry'nin gözüne papyon kravatları ve smokinleriyle Vernon Enişte ve Dudley çarptı. Kapı zili çaldığında daha henüz üst katın sahanlığına gelmişti ki, eniştesinin kızgın yüzü merdivenlerin altında belirdi.  
"Unutma, çocuk - tek bir ses..." Harry sahanlığı geç parmaklarının ucuna basarak yatak odasına vardı, içeri süzüldü, kapıyı kapadı ve hemen üzerine yığılıp uyumak niyetiyle yatağına döndü. Mesele şu ki, yatakta zaten birisi oturuyordu.


	2. İKİNCİ BÖLÜM Dobby'nin Uyarısı

Harry haykırmamayı başardı, ama pek az bir şey kalmıştı hani. Yataktaki küçük yaratığın büyük, yarasa gibi kulakları ve tenis topu büyüklüğünde patlak yeşil gözleri vardı. Harry bunun o sabah bahçedeki çitten kendisini gözleyen şey olduğunu hemen anladı. İkisi gözlerini dikmiş birbirlerine bakarken, Harry holden Dudley'nin sesini duydu.  
"Paltolarınızı alabilir miyim, Mr ve Mrs Mason?"  
Yaratık yataktan aşağı atlayarak ve yerlere eğilerek öyle bir reverans yaptı ki, uzun ince burnunun ucu halıya değdi. Harry, onun eski bir yastık örtüsüne benzeyen, kol ve bacak yerleri yırtılmış bir şey giydiğini fark etti.  
"Eee... merhaba," dedi endişeyle.  
"Harry Potter!" dedi yaratık, Harry'nin aşağı kata ulaşacağından emin olduğu tiz mi tiz bir sesle. "Dobby ne vakittir sizinle tanışmak istiyordu, efendim... Öyle bir şeref ki..."  
Harry duvar boyunu izleyip çalışma masasının iskemlesine, büyük kafesinde uyuyan Hedwig'in yanı başına çökerek, "Te... teşekkür ederim," dedi. "Nesin sen?" diye sormak istiyordu, ama bunun kulağa pek kaba geleceğini düşünerek, "Kimsin sen?" dedi. "Dobby, efendim. Sadece Dobby. Dobby, ev elfi," dedi yaratık.  
"Ah... sahi mi?" dedi Harry. "Ee... kabalık etmek falan istemem ama, şimdi odamda ev elfi  
bulundurmanın sırası değil pek."  
Petunia Teyze'nin tiz, sahte kahkahası oturma odasından yükseldi. Elf, başını önüne eğdi.  
"Seni tanımak beni sevindirmedi sanma ama buraya gelişinin belirli bir nedeni var mı?" dedi Harry hemen. Dobby, ciddi ciddi, "Ah, evet, efendim," diye cevap verdi. "Dobby size şunu demeye geldi, efendim... söylemesi zor, efendim... Dobby söze nereden başlayacağını bilmiyor..."  
Harry yatağı işaret ederek, nezaketle, "Otur," dedi. Elf göz yaşlarına boğulunca da hayretler içinde kaldı, hem de pek gürültülü göz yaşlarıydı bunlar.  
"Oturmak mı?" diye feryat etti elf. "Asla... asla hiç..."  
Harry'ye, aşağıdan gelen sesler kesilmiş gibi geldi.  
"Özür dilerim," diye fısıldadı. "Senin kalbini kırmak falan istemedim."  
Elf, boğulurcasına, "Dobby'nin kalbini kırmak ha!" dedi. "Şimdiye kadar hiçbir büyücü Dobby'ye  
oturmasını söylemedi - sanki eşitiymiş gibi..."  
Harry, hemen "Şişştt!" deyip, hem de rahatlatıcı görünmeye çalışarak Dobby'yi yeniden yatağa götürdü. Elf hıçkırıklar içinde, büyük ve çok çirkin bir bebek misali, oturdu. Sonunda kendini kontrol etmeyi başardı ve büyük gözleri sulanmış bir hayranlık ifadesiyle Harry'ye dikili, oturdu. Harry onu neşelendirmeye çalıştı. "Doğru dürüst büyücülerle karşılaşmadın herhalde."  
Dobby hayır anlamında başını salladı. Sonra aniden yerinden fırladı ve başını şiddetle pencereye vurarak,  
"Kötü Dobby! Kötü Dobby!" diye bağırmaya koyuldu.  
"Yapma... N'apıyorsun sen?" Harry, ok gibi kalkıp Dobby'yi yeniden yatağa çekti. Hedwig feryat ederek uyanmıştı, kanatlarını çılgıncasına kafesinin çubuklarına vuruyordu. Gözleri hafif şaşılaşmış elf, "Dobby'nin kendisini cezalandırması gerekiyordu, efendim," dedi. "Dobby az daha ailesi hakkında kötü şeyler söyleyecekti, efendim..."  
"Ailen mi?"  
"Dobby'nin hizmet ettiği büyücü ailesi efendim... Dobby bir ev cini... aynı eve ve aileye sonsuza kadar hizmet etmek zorunda..."  
Harry merakla, "Burada olduğunu biliyorlar mı?" diye sordu. Dobby titredi.  
"Ah, hayır efendim, hayır... Dobby'nin sizi görmeye geldiği için kendini çok acı verici şekilde cezalandırması gerek, efendim. Dobby bu yüzden kulaklarını fırın kapağına kıstıracak. Bir bilseler,  
efendim..."  
"Ama sen kulağını fırın kapağına kıstırınca fark etmezler mi?"  
"Dobby'nin kuşkuları var, efendim. Dobby hep bir şeyler için kendini cezalandırmak zorunda kalıyor, efendim. Dobby'nin bunu yapmasına izin veriyorlar, efendim. " Hatta bazen daha da cezalandırmamı hatırlatıyorlar..."  
"Ama niye bırakmıyorsun? Kaçmıyorsun?"  
"Bir ev cininin serbest bırakılması gerekir, efendim. Ve aile Dobby'yi asla serbest bırakmayacak...  
Dobby ölene kadar aileye hizmet edecek efendim..."  
Harry bakakaldı.  
"Ve ben de burada dört hafta daha kalacağım diye talihsiz olduğumu düşünmüştüm," dedi. "Bunun  
yanında Dursleyler bile insana benziyor. Peki, kimse sana yardım edemez mi? Ben edemez miyim?"  
Ama bu sözler ağzından çıkar çıkmaz, dediğine diyeceğine pişman oldu. Dobby yeniden şükran feryatları içinde eriyip gitmişti çünkü.  
"Lütfen," diye fısıldadı Harry, eli ayağı birbirine dolaşmış halde. "Lütfen sessiz ol. Eğer Dursleyler  
duyarsa, senin burada olduğunu anlarlarsa..."  
"Harry Potter, Dobby'ye yardım edebilir miyim diye soruyor... Dobby'ye sizin ne kadar büyük  
olduğunuzu anlatmışlardı, efendim, ama ne kadar iyi olduğunuzu Dobby asla..."  
Yüzünün resmen kıpkırmızı olduğunu hisseden Harry, "Benim büyüklüğüm hakkında işittiklerin  
saçmalıktan başka şey değil," dedi. "Hogwarts'ta sınıf birincisi bile değilim, birinci olan Hermione, o..."  
Ama birden durdu, çünkü Hermione'yi düşünmek ona acı veriyordu. Dobby, küre gibi gözleri alev alev, "Harry Potter kibirden uzak ve alçak gönüllü," dedi. "Harry Potter, Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi'ye karşı kazandığı zaferden söz etmiyor."  
"Voldemort mu?" dedi Harry. Dobby ellerini yarasa kulaklarına kapatıp inledi. "Ah, adını söylemeyin, efendim! Adını söylemeyin!"  
"Özür dilerim," dedi Harry hemen. "Birçok kişinin bundan hoşlanmadığını biliyorum."  
Dobby, gözleri araba farı gibi, Harry'ye doğru eğildi. Boğuk bir sesle, "Dobby duydu ki," dedi, "Harry Potter Karanlık Lord'la bir kez daha karşılaşmış, birkaç hafta önce... Diyorlar ki, Harry Potter bir kez daha kaçmış."  
Harry başını salladı ve Dobby'nin gözleri birden yalarla parıldadı.  
"Ah, efendim," diye soludu elf, yüzünü, üzerindeki yastık Kılıfının bir köşesiyle silerek. "Harry Potter yiğit ve gözü pek! Şimdiye kadar da pek çok tehlikeye göğüs gerdi! Ama Dobby, Harry Potter'ı korumaya, onu uyarmaya geldi, daha sonra kulaklarını fırın kapağına kıstırmak zorunda kalsa da... Harry Potter, Hogwarts a geri dönmemeli."  
Ortaya, sadece alt kattan gelen çatal bıçak şıngırtılarının ve Vernon Enişte'nin sesinin uzaklardan gelen gümbürtüsünün bozduğu bir sessizlik çöktü.  
"Ne... ne diyorsun?" diye kekeledi Harry. "Ama gitmem gerek - yeni sömestr Eylül'ün birinde başıyor. Beni ayakta tutan tek şey bu. Burada yaşamanın nasıl olduğunu bilemezsin. Ben buraya ait değilim. Ben sizin dünyanıza aidim Hogwarts'takine."  
"Hayır, hayır, hayır," diye cikledi Dobby, bir yandan da başını öyle hızla sallıyordu ki kulakları lap lap ediyordu. "Harry Potter güvencede olduğu yerde kalmalı. O kaybedilmeyecek kadar büyük, iyi. Eğer Harry Potter Hogwarts'a geri dönerse, hayatı tehlikeye girecek"  
"Niye?" dedi Harry, şaşkınlıkla.  
"Bir komplo var, Harry Potter. Bu yıl Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nda dehşet verici şeyler yapmak için bir komplo," diye fısıldadı Dobby, birden tir tir titremeye başlayarak. "Dobby bunu aylardır biliyor efendim. Harry Potter kendisini tehlikeye atmamalı. Bunu yapamayacak kadar önemli, efendim."  
Harry hemen, "Ne gibi korkunç şeyler?" dedi. "Komployu kuran kim?"  
Dobby boğulur gibi garip bir ses çıkardı, sonra da başını çılgınca duvara vurmaya başladı.  
"Tamam, tamam!" diye bağırdı Harry, elfi durdurmak için kolunu yakalayarak. "Söyleyemezsin,  
anlıyorum. Ama beni niye uyarıyorsun ki?" Birden aklına nahoş bir fikir geldi. "Dur bakayım - bunun Vol... pardon... Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen'le bir ilgisi yok, değil mi?" Dobby'nin başı kaygı verici şekilde yeniden duvara doğru uzanınca da hemen, "Başını iki yana ya da aşağı yukarı salla yeter," diye ekledi. Dobby yavaşça başını iki yana salladı.  
"O değil... Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi değil, efendim."  
Ama Dobby'nin gözleri koca koca açılmıştı, Harry'ye bir ipucu vermeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Ne var ki,  
Harry'nin aklı tamamen karışmıştı.  
"Erkek kardeşi yok, değil mi?" Dobby, gözleri daha da kocamanlaşmış halde, başını gene iki yana  
salladı.  
"İyi öyleyse, aklıma Hogwarts'ta dehşet verici şeyler yapma şansına sahip başka biri gelmiyor," dedi Harry. "Yani, her şeyden önce Dumbledore var Dumbledore'un kim olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi?"  
Dobby başını öne eğdi.  
"Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts'ın gelmiş geçmiş en iyi müdürüdür. Dobby bunu biliyor, efendim.  
Dobby, Dumbledore'un güçlerinin, zirvede olduğu sıralarda Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi'nin güçleriyle yarışacak kadar üstün olduğunu duydu. Ama efendim," Dobby'nin sesi alçalıp telaşlı bir fısıltıya dönüştü,  
"Öyle güçler vardır ki, Dumbledore... öyle güçler ki, hiçbir nezih büyücü..."  
Ve daha Harry onu durduramadan Dobby yataktan atladı, Harry'nin masa lambasını kavradı ve kulakları sağır eden kesik kesik havlayışlarla onu kafasına vurmaya başladı. Aşağıda ani bir sessizlik oldu. İki saniye sonra, kalbi deli gibi çarpan Harry, Vernon Enişte'nin hole gelip seslendiğini duydu. "Dudley gene televizyonu açık bırakmış olmalı, küçük haylaz."  
Harry, "Çabuk! Gardıroba!" diye fısıldadı. Dobby'yi içeri tıktı ve tam kapı kolu çevrilirken kendini yatağa fırlattı. Vernon Enişte, sıkılmış dişleri arasından, "Sen - ne - yaptığını - sanıyorsun?" dedi. Yüzü Harry'ninkine korkutacak kadar yakındı. "Az önce Japon golfçü fıkramın can alıcı cümlesini ziyan ettin... Bundan sonra çıtın çıkarsa, keşke hiç doğmamış olsaydım dersin, çocuk!"  
Düztaban bir yürüyüşle yürüyüp çıktı. Harry, titreyerek Dobby'yi gardıroptan çıkardı.  
"Burada işler nasıl, görüyor musun? Neden Hogwarts'a dönmek zorunda olduğumu anlıyor  
musun? Sahip olduğum tek yer orası - eh, sanırım arkadaşlarım da var orada."  
Dobby, sinsi sinsi, "Harry Potter'a yazmaya bile zahmet etmeyen arkadaşlar mı?" diye sordu.  
"Herhalde sadece - dur bakalım," dedi Harry, kaşlarını çatarak. "Arkadaşlarımın bana yazmadığını  
nereden biliyorsun?"  
Dobby ayaklarını sürüdü.  
"Harry Potter, Dobby'ye kızmamak - Dobby bunu onun iyiliği için yaptı..."  
"Sen mektuplarıma engel mi oluyordun?"  
"Hepsi burda, Dobby'de," dedi elf. Çevik bir hareketle, Harry'nin elinin ulaşmayacağı bir yere çekilerek, sırtındaki yastık kılıfının içinden bir kaç zarf çıkardı. Harry, hepsi sanki Hogwarts'ın bekçisi Hagrid'den gelmişe benzeyen çiziktirmelerdi. Dobby, Harry'ye bakıp endişeyle gözlerini kırpıştırdı.  
"Harry Potter kızmaman... Dobby umdu ki... eğer Harry Potter arkadaşlarının onu unuttuğunu sanırsa... Harry Potter okula dönmek istemeyebilir, efendim..."  
Harry dinlemiyordu. Mektupları almak için hamle etti, ama Dobby geriye sıçradı.  
"Harry Potter onları alabilir, efendim, eğer Dobby'ye Hogwarts'a dönmeme sözü verirse. Ah, efendim, bu karşı karşıya gelmemeniz gereken bir tehlike! Gitmeyeceğinizi söyleyin, efendim!"  
"Hayır!" dedi Harry öfkeyle. "Arkadaşlarımın mektuplarını ver bana pislik!"  
"Öyleyse Harry Potter Dobby'ye başka şans bırakmıyor," dedi elf, üzüntüyle. Daha Harry yerinden kıpırdayamadan Dobby yatak odası kapısına koşmuş, kapıyı açmış ve merdivenlerden aşağı son hızla vınlayıp gitmişti. Harry ağzı kupkuru, midesi altüst olmuş, ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak onun arkasından fırladı. Son altı basamaktan atladı, kedi gibi holün halısına iniş yaparak etrafa bakınıp Dobby'yi arandı. Yemek odasında Vernon Enişte'nin, "... Petunia'ya Amerikalı muslukçular hakkındaki o çok komik fıkrayı anlatın, Mr Mason, dinlemek için ölüyor..." dediğini duydu.  
Harry koşarak holü geçip mutfağa geldi ve midesinin yok olduğunu hissetti. Petunia Teyze'nin şaheseri olan puding, krema ve şekerli menekşe dağı, tavana yakın bir yerde havada  
uçuyordu. Köşedeki dolabın tepesinde de Dobby çömelmişti. Harry, karga gibi bir sesle, "Hayır" dedi. "Lütfen... beni öldürürler..."  
"Harry Potter okula dönmeyeceğim demeli"  
"Dobby... lütfen..."  
"Söyleyin, efendim..."  
"Söyleyemem!"  
Dobby ona trajik bir bakış attı.  
"Öyleyse Dobby yapmalı, efendim, Harry Potter'ın kendi iyiliği için."  
Puding, kalp durdurucu bir darbeyle yere düştü. Kap parçalanırken, krema pencerelerle duvarlara  
bulaştı. Dobby kamçı vurur gibi bir sesle ortadan yok oldu. Yemek odasından çığlıklar geldi ve Vernon Enişte mutfaktan içeri dalarak, şoktan kaskatı kesilmiş Harry'yi, baştan aşağı Petunia Teyze'nin pudingiyle kaplanmış buldu. Başlangıçta sanki Vernon Enişte her şeyin üstünü örtebilecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. "Yeğenimiz, canım -fena halde sorunlu- yabancılarla karşılaşmak onu tedirgin eder, biz de onu yukarı katta tutarız...") Şok geçirmiş Masonları yeniden önüne katıp yemek odasına götürdü. Harry'ye de, Masonlar gidince derisini yüzüp gebertmekten beter etme tehdidinde bulunup, ucuna çubuk bağlanmış bir yer bezini eline tutuşturdu. Petunia Teyze dondurucudan dondurma çıkardı ve hâlâ titreyen Harry mutfağı silip temizlemeye başladı. Vernon Enişte, aslında o anda bile anlaşmasını yapabilirdi belki baykuş olmasaydı. Petunia Teyze tam herkese yemek sonrası için bir kutu nane tutuyordu ki, koca bir hüthüt kuşu yemek odası penceresinden içeri daldı, Mrs Mason'un başının üstüne bir mektup bıraktı ve geldiği gibi çıkıp gitti. Mrs Mason ölüm perisi gibi çığlık attı, deliler diye haykırarak bir koşu evden kaçtı. Mr Mason ise Dursleylere karısının her boy ve biçimde kuştan ölürcesine korktuğunu anlatıp, bunu şaka mı saydıklarını soracak kadar kaldı. Vernon Enişte küçücük gözlerinde şeytanca bir parıltıyla üstüne doğru gelirken, Harry mutfakta durdu, destek olsun diye bezin çubuğuna sıkı sıkı sarıldı. Eniştesi, baykuşun getirdiği mektubu elinde sallayarak, "Oku şunu!" dedi, kötücül bir tıslamayla. "Hadi oku şunu!" Harry mektubu aldı. Doğum günü kutlaması değildi.  
Sayın Mr Potter,  
Oturduğunuz yerde bu akşam dokuzu on iki dakika geçe bir Hover Büyüsü kullanıldığı konusunda  
istihbarat aldık. Bildiğiniz gibi, küçük yaştaki büyücülerin okul dışında büyü yapmasına izin yoktur ve yapacağınız başka herhangi bir büyü okuldan atılmanıza yol açabilir (Genç Yaşta Büyücülüğün Makul Kısıtlanması Kararnamesi, 1875, Madde C). Sizden ayrıca, sihirle uğraşmayan topluluğun üyeleri (Mugglelar) tarafından fark edilme rizikosu olan herhangi bir sihir etkinliğinin de, Uluslararası Sihirbazlar Konfederasyonu Gizlilik Nizamnamesi'nin üçüncü bölümüne göre ciddi bir suç olduğunu hatırlamanızı istiyoruz.  
Tatilinizin keyfini çıkarın!  
Saygılarımla,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Sihrin Uygunsuz Kullanımı Dairesi  
Sihir Bakanlığı  
Harry mektuptan başını kaldırıp yutkundu. Koca bir buldok gibi, bütün dişlerini ortaya çıkarmış halde Harry'nin üstüne abandı. Vernon Enişte, gözlerinde dans edip duran çılgın bir parıltıyla,  
"Eh, sana haberlerim var, çocuk... Seni kilitliyorum... . bir daha gidemeyeceksin... asla... ve eğer kendini büyüyle kurtarmaya kalkarsan da seni okuldan atacaklar!"  
Ve manyak gibi gülerek Harry'yi yukarı kata sürükledi. Vernon Enişte dediklerinin hepsini bir tamam yerine getirdi. Ertesi sabah bir adama para verip Harry'nin penceresine parmaklık taktırdı. Yatak odası kapısındaki kedi kapağını kendi elleriyle taktı ki, günde üç kez içeri az miktarda yemek verilebilsin. Harry'nin sabahları ve akşamları banyoyu kullanmasına izin veriyorlardı. Bunun dışında gece gündüz odasında kilitliydi. Üç gün geçmişti, Dursleyler hiç yumuşama belirtisi göstermiyorlardı, Harry de bu durumdan nasıl kurtulacağı konusunda bir fikre sahip değildi. Yatağında uzanıp güneşin penceredeki parmaklıkların ardında batmasını izleyerek perişan halde başına neler geleceğini merak ediyordu. Hogwarts'tan bunu yaptı diye atılacaksa, sihir yoluyla kendini odasından çıkarmanın ne anlamı vardı ki? Öte yandan, Privet Drive'daki hayat da şimdiye kadar olmadığınca dibe vurmuştu. Dobby Hogwarts'taki dehşet verici olaylardan Harry'yi kurtarmış olabilirdi, ama ne fark eder? İşler böyle giderse açlıktan ölecekti nasılsa. Kedi kapağı tıkırdadı ve Petunia Teyze'nin eli göründü, bir kâse konserve çorbayı odaya itti. Açlıktan midesi kazınan Harry yataktan zıplayıp kâseyi kaptı. Çorba buz gibi soğuktu, ama gene de yarısını bir yudumda içti. Sonra odanın öbür yanına, Hedwig'in kafesine gitti, kâsenin dibindeki sırılsıklam sebzeleri onun boş yem tepsisine boşalttı. Baykuş tüylerini kabartıp ona derin bir iğrenmeyle dolu bir bakış attı.  
"Gaganı kıvırmanın sana yararı olmaz, elimizde bundan başkası yok," dedi Harry acımasızca.  
Boş kâseyi gene yere, kedi kapağının yanına koydu ve gene yatağa yattı. Karnı, sanki çorbayı içmeden öncekinden daha da açmış gibiydi. Diyelim ki dört hafta sonra hâlâ hayatta olsun, Hogwarts'a gitmezse ne olacaktı? Niye dönmedi diye bakmak üzere birini yollarlar mıydı? Dursleylerin onu bırakmasını sağlayabilirler miydi? Odasının içi kararmaya başlamıştı. Bitkin, karnı guruldayarak, kafası hep aynı cevap verilemez sorularla karışmış Harry, huzursuz bir uykuya daldı.  
Rüyasında kendini bir hayvanat bahçesinde halka gösterilirken gördü, kafesine üzerinde "Yaşı Küçük Büyücü" yazan bir kart iliştirmişlerdi. İnsanlar, o açlıktan ölecek halde, zayıf düşmüş halde saman bir yatakta yatarken, parmaklıklar arasından gözleri faltaşı gibi, ona bakıyorlardı. Kalabalığın arasında Dobby'nin yüzünü gördü ve bağırarak ondan imdat istedi, ama Dobby, "Harry Potter burada güvencede, efendim!" diye bağırıp ortadan yok oldu. Sonra Dursleyler göründü ve Dudley ona gülerek kafesin parmaklıklarını takırdattı.  
"Yeter," diye mırıldandı Harry, takırtı zaten ağrıyan başını zonklatmıştı. "Beni rahat bırak.. kes şunu... uyumaya çalışıyorum..."  
Gözlerini açtı Mehtap penceredeki parmaklıkların arasında parıldıyordu. Hedwig uyuyordu, Harry bir süre mehtabı seyretti sonrada umut ederek tekrar uykuya daldı.


	3. ÜÇÜNCÜ BÖLÜM Koğuş

Ertesi sabah gördüğü rüyanın etkisinde kalmıştı Harry. Yatakta hareket etmeden duruyordu. Camında ki parmaklıkların ardında ayın yerini şimdi sabah güneşi almıştı sadece. Tembel tembel hareket ediyordu. Aklına geçen sene kurtardığı yılan geldi. -Umarım şimdi özgür olduğu bir yerdedir.- Camını yok edebilirdi belki, hem bu büyüde sayılmazdı galiba. Lakin camı yok etse de parmaklıkları yok edebileceğinden emin değildi Harry. Kapısı tıklatıldı, yataktan çıkmak istemiyordu. Sabah kahvaltısı olarak verilen ekmek dilimleri ve peynirleri bile almak için kendini zorlaması gerekmişti. Dilimlerden birini Hedwig'in kafesine ufalayıp geri yatmıştı. Gerçi yapacak başka bir şeyde yoktu. Odasında geçirdiği zaman boyunca yapabildiği neredeyse tek şey sokağı izlemekti. Harry kendini Petunia Teyze gibi hissetmeye başlıyordu. Komşuların her hareketini gözlemliyor, Bir hareket olmaya görsün kendini pür dikkat kesilmiş buluyordu. Privet Drive'da pek bir harekette yoktu hani, Tuhaf Mrs Figg'in sık sık evin önünden geçmesi dışında. Harry'de Mrs Figg'in turlarını saymaya başlamıştı. En sonunda sayıyı şaşırdı. Zamanın insan sıkılırken yavaşlaması gibi bir sorunu vardır. Sanki hayatı ağır çekime alınmış gibiydi Harry'nin. İnsanı çıldırtan bir durumdu bu. Aklını meşgul etmek için Dobby ve uyarısına kafa yormaya başladı. Ev elfleri ile ilgili bir şeyler duymuştu galiba ama hatırlayamıyordu. Acaba hepsi bu kadar tuhaflar mıydı yoksa sadece Dobby mi öyleydi. Gerçi büyücü dünyasında Harry'e tuhaf gelmeyen de yok gibiydi. Dobby çok az şey söylemişti. -belki de söyleyebilmişti.- Voldemort'un kendinden daha korkunç ne olabilirdi acaba. Aklına bir şey gelmiyordu Harry'nin. İnsanların adını anmaktan korktukları başka bir şeye rast gelmemişti. Belki de ev elflerinin adını anmadığı bir şeydir bu. Ya da ailesinin adını verememesiyle aynı nedende olabilirdi. Keşke ders kitapları yanında olsaydı. Belki o zaman bu kadar zorlanmazdı. Acaba bir tür büyüden veya tılsımdan mı bahsetmişti. İşin arkasında hangi büyücü ailesi veya aileleri vardı. Ve bu komplo ne içindi? Okulla ilgisi neydi peki? Faydasızdı elinde ne bilgi nede doğru düzgün bir ipucu vardı. Hem endişelenmek için sebebi yoktu, Profesör Dumbledore olduğu sürece güvende olacaklardı. Düşüncelerinden çıktı, günün kalanını Hedwig'le konuşmaya çalışarak geçirdi. Hala yemekten ve uçamamaktan keyifsizdi. Gönül alma çabaları sonuçsuz kalınca akşam yemeğini beklemeye başladı. Konserve fasulyesini bitirir bitirmez yatağına yattı. Ertesi sabah kalktığında tüm gece uyusa da hala uyumak istiyordu. Öğlene kadar uyumaya çalıştı, bir an önce uyuyup uyandığında her şeyin bitmiş olmasını istiyordu Harry. Öğle güneşi tepesindeyken yatmaya devam edemedi. İçinde bir boşluk hissi vardı. Ertesi günler Dursleyler yumuşamamıştı ve odasında yapacak hiçbir şey kalmamıştı. Bir hafta geçmesine rağmen kimse gelmedi. Akşam banyo için izin verildiğinde parkeleri saymaya, elini uzun uzun yıkamaya koyuluyordu. Uzun uzun aldığı duşlar ise tek huzur bulduğu anlardı. Sular üzerinden akarken sıkıntılarını da götürüyor gibiydi. Odasından farklı bir yerde olmak için banyoda oyalanmaya başlamıştı. Petunia Teyze kapıyı kıracak gibi olana kadar bekliyordu. Duştan sonra bir iki saat için kendini rahat ve yenilenmiş hissediyordu. Odasına geçtiğinde de gözlerini kapatıp saatlerce okul anılarına sarılıyordu. Bazı akşamlar benzer kabuslar görüyordu. Bir şekilde Hogwarts'a dönmüştü ama bir derse geç kalıyordu. Sınıftan tam içeri girdiğindeyse Profesör McGonagall önüne bir kağıt koyuyordu ve sınava neredeyse başlamak üzereyken geldiği için onu azarlıyordu. Harry sınava hazır olmadığını her söylediğinde "Bildiğin kadarını çöz Potter!" cevabını alıyordu. Boş kağıdını nedense Profesör Snape uzatırken uyanı verdi. -İşte bu tam Hermione'ye göre bir kabustu!- sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu. -Acaba onun tatili nasıl geçiyordur?- Gerçekten merak etti Harry. Hermione ailesi ondan utanıyor yada korkuyor muydu? Sanmıyordu, öyle olsa Hermione okula gelmeden önce çalışamazdı. Gurur duyuyor olabilirlerdi belki, sonuçta Petunia Teyzenin demesine bakılırsa dedesi ile anneannesi annesi ile gurur duymuşlardı. -Acaba Dudley büyücü olsa ne yaparlardı?- İçinden bir ses çok daha farklı bir tepkileri olacağı yönündeydi. Günler geçtikçe azmi tükeniyordu. Uyuşukluk her yanına yayılmıştı. Bir şey yapmaya azmi bile yoktu, içinde hareket etmek için bile istek kalmamış gibiydi. Gerçi yapacak başka bir şeyde yoktu. Öğlene kadar uyumaya çalıştı, bir an önce uyuyup uyandığında her şeyin bitmiş olmasını istiyordu Harry. İçinde bir boşluk hissi vardı. Harry artık Mrs Figg'in turlarını saymayı bırakmıştı. Yatakta öylece yatarken gözlerini tavana dikmiş noktaları sayıyordu. Onları yıldız olarak düşlemek içini rahatlatıyordu. Şu an ki durumunu düşünüyordu. Yakında onu alması için birilerini gönderirlerdi herhalde, göndermeleri gerekeceğe benziyordu. Öğlene kadar uyumaya çalıştı, Öğle güneşi tepesindeyken yatmaya devam edemedi Harry. İçinde ki boşluk hissi rahatsız edici bir hale gelmişti. Odasında yapacak hiçbir şey kalmamıştı. Moralini Dursleylerin eninde sonunda gevşeyeceğine bağlamıştı. Merdivenin altında ki dolapta altı ay geçirmişliği olsa da şimdi işler başkaydı. Hogwarts'ta geçirdiği yıldan sonra böyle bir muameleye katlanamıyordu. -Hem Hagrid'i yakında gönderirler zaten.- Ama Dursleyler hala yumuşamıyordu. Verdikleri yemek hala çok azdı. Bir şeyleri parçalama arzusu ile doluyor, sonra kendini sakinleştiriyordu. Kazandığı birkaç kiloyu da vermeye başlamıştı. Hedwig'de yardımcı olmuyordu hani. Kuşta asabileşmişti, elini gagalayıp duruyordu. Bu durumun suçlusunun kendisi olmadığını dinlemiyordu bir türlü. Moralini yükseltmek için okul derslerini tekrar hatırlamaya çalışıyordu Harry. Okulla ilgili anılarına sarılıyordu. Kendine hatırlatıyordu. En olmadı okula dönecekti sonunda, en azından umudu buydu. Artık vaktinin çoğunu uyuyarak geçiriyordu. Üstünde bir uyuşukluk vardı. Esaret altında bir günün sonunda yatağa girerken -Bitsin bu işkence artık!- diye düşündü. Ne kadar uyuduğunu bilmiyordu. Aniden uyanmıştı, bir şey hissediyordu kendine gelmeye çalışıyordu. Kapıya döndü sonra biri yada bir şey Harry'nin kapısının önüne geldi. Zeminde ki aralıktan beyaz bir ışık parladı. Kilitlerin birbiri ardına düşme sesleri geliyordu. Işık söndüğünde kapı yumuşak bir şekilde açıldı. Uzun boylu, zayıf; saçıda sakalıda kemerine gelen bir adam kapıdaydı. Yeşil gözleri açık mavi gözlerle buluşunca tüm sersemliği yok oldu. Albus Dumbledore karşısında duruyordu. Yüzünde bir sırıtmayla Harry'i gözlüyordu.  
"Evet Harry hadi seni buradan çıkaralım. Hadi toparlan bakalım."  
"Eşyalarımın hepsi aşağıda profesör."  
Tereddüt etti. Profesör Dumbledore zihnini okumuşçasına "Sen ev ahalisini dert etme top patlatsak uyanamazlar." dedi.  
Beraber aşağıya inerken, Profesör Dumbledore Harry'i inceliyordu. Merdivenin altında ki dolabın önüne geldiler. Profesör Dumbledore aynı parlak ışıklı büyüyle burayı da açtı. İşte tüm okul malzemeleri ortadaydı. Sandığını çekip çıkardılar. Harry tam sandığını sürüklemeye başlıyordu ki Profesör Dumbledore sandığı açıp karıştırmaya başladı. Harry'nin asasını bulunca durdu, asayı şöyle bir süzdü ve ona uzattı. Asayı eline alıp boş boş baktı Harry. "Durma öyle salla hadi!" Panikle salladı asayı, hiçbir şey olmadı. Sonra bir daha salladı ve bir daha sanki elinde bir dal parçası tutuyordu. Basit tılsımlar denedi, olmadı. Yüzünü Profesör Dumbledore doğru kaldırdı. Nemli acıyan gözler onu süzüyordu. Derin bir iç çekti.  
"Zavallı evladım; keşke daha erken gelebilseydim. Maalesef sen artık Hogwarts'a dönemezsin. İçindeki tüm sihir tükenmiş durumda."  
Öylece bakakaldı Harry, sanki zaman duruvermişti. Durumu kavrayana kadar konuşamadı.  
"Na-nasıl yani! Ne demek dönemem! Bakın ben buraya ait değilim! Hogwarts'a aittim!"  
Tüm gücüyle Profesör Dumbledore'a yapıştı, kendisini bırakıp gitmesine engel olmaya çalışıyordu. Profesör Dumbledore onu itmeye çalışıyordu. Debelenme sırasında yere düştü. Acı vücuduna yayıldı. Sersemliğini üzerinden attığında, odasındaydı. Kalbi göğüs kafesinden fırlayacakmış gibi atıyordu. Hala karanlıktı ve gözlerinden yaş akıyordu. Hedwig onun düşmesiyle olsa gerek uyanmış, parlak gözlerini üzerinde tutuyordu. Sakinleşmesi zaman aldı, yerde düştüğü şekilde yatmaya devam ediyordu. Kafasının içinde hala tıkırtılar vardı. Kendine gelmeye başladıkça tıkırtıların kafasından gelmediğini anlamaya başladı. Doğruldu; gördüğü şey ona tüm yaşam enerjisini geri verdi. Kahverengi bir baykuş gagasında bir zarf ile penceresinde duruyordu. Tüm uyuşukluğu geçiverdi, ani bir hareketle pencereye atıldı. Baykuş ürkütmüş olacak ki geriledi. Camı açtı ve zarfı kapıverdi, baykuş geceye karışırken elinde ki mektuba kilitlendi. İşte buydu; kimse onu unutmamıştı. Parmaklarını zarfın üzerinde gezdirdi ve uzun uzun Hogwarts mührüne baktı. Sanki zarftan bir güç tüm bedenine doğru yayılıyordu. Şafağa kadar zarfa baktı, anıları zihnine hücum ediyordu. -Her şey gerçekti!- Kahvaltı için kapısı vurulduğunda kendine geldi. Fazla pişmiş yumurtasının birazını Hedwig'e verdi, bu kötü kahvaltı bile güzel gelmişti. Penceresini sonuna kadar açıp odayı havalandırırken mektubun zarfını açtı. 1 Eylül'de King's Cross İstasyonu'ndan kalkacak Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne binmesi isteniyordu. O yıl Harry'ye gerekecek yeni kitapların da listesi vardı. İlginç bir şekilde kitapların yarısı Gilderoy Lockhart adında ki birine aitti. -Çok büyük bir büyücü olmalı.- Mektubu tekrar tekrar okudu, her okuduğunda morali yerine geliyordu. Artık biliyordu Hogwarts'a ne olursa olsun dönecekti. Hagrid'de de isminin doğduğu gün okula yazıldığını söylemişti. O günden sonra sarsılmadan beklemeye başladı. Har gece umutla yatağına giriyordu. Profesör Dumbledore yada başkası biri illaki gelecekti nasılsa. Rüyasında kayıkla gölü geçiyordu, şato tüm ihtişamıyla önündeydi. Sükunetle şatonun yaklaşmasını izledi. Aniden kayığı sallandı, sonra bir daha ve bir daha. Yatağının titremesiyle uyanmıştı, bir şey resmen evi sarsıyordu. Dursleylerin uyandıkları panik içinde ki bağrış ve çağrışmarından anlaşılıyordu. Biri veya bir şey dış kapıyı kırmaya çalışıyordu. Vernon eniştenin aşağıya inmeye çalıştığı anlaşılıyordu. Kapının düşüş sesinden saldırganın eve girdiği anlaşılıyordu. Heyecan ve panik ele geçirmişti Harry'i. "DURSLEY! Seni aşağılık! Sana bunu ödeteceğim!" Ödetti de, ne olduğunu görmese de sert çarpma sesinden ve Vernon eniştenin bağırışından durumu sezmişti. Merdivenler parçalanacak gibi gıcırdadılar. Kapı aralıkları karanlığa gömüldü. Güm! kapı sağlam durmayı başardı. GÜM! Kapı neredeyse aralanmış bir kaç kilit düşmüştü. "Geri dur Harry." GÜM! Kapı boylu boyunca yerdeydi. Kapkara gür sakalı ve yabani görünümü ile birlikte Hagrid kapının önünde duruyordu. Dayanamayıp koştu ve tüm gücüyle sarıldı Harry. Hagrid kocaman elleri ile sırtına vurdu.  
"Tamam, pekala Harry hadi hazırlan, seni götürmeye geldim."  
"Hogwarts'a mı?"  
"İlk önce Diagon yoluna gitmeliyiz. Okul eşyaların olmazsa iyi olmaz dimi."  
Hagrid eğilip odaya girdi, o içerdeyken oda bir dolap gibi geliyordu. Tek eliyle Hedwig'in kilidini açtı ve onu özgür bıraktı. Camdan şafağa doğru uçarken sevinçle öttü. Harry dışarı çıktı aşağıda merdivenlerin dibinde Vernon enişte yatıyordu. Petunia teyze başında onu ayıltmaya çalışıyordu. Vernon Eniştenin bir gözü mosmordu, burnu da kırılmış gibi duruyordu. Aşağı inmekte tereddüt etti Harry. Hagrid ise öyle değildi, Petunia Teyze onu görür görmez bağırmaya başladı.  
"Seni canavar! Nasıl yaparsın! Ne cesaret."  
Hagrid üzerine gelirken sessizleşen Petunia Teyzeye aldırış etmedi. Fırsattan yararlanıp merdiven altında ki dolaba yöneldi Harry. Bavulunu ve tüm eşyalarını aldı. Petunia Teyze ağzını açıp itiraz edecek gibi oldu ama Hagrid öyle bir bakış attı ki Harry bile korktu. Sabahın erken saatlerinin serin ve ıssız sokaklarda yürümeye başladılar.  
"Kahrolasıcılar, bilseydim! Bende neden mektuplarıma cevap vermiyorsun diyordum. Lanet Mugglelar!"  
"Sadece onlar değil. Dobby'de mektupları engelliyordu zaten."  
"Dobby mi?"  
"Evet, bir ev elfi mektuplarımı benim Hogwarts'a dönmemi istemediği için engellemiş"  
Harry, Dobby yaptığı her şeyi anlattı.  
"Tuhaf, genelde ev elflerinin böyle davranışları olmaz."  
"Normalde nasıldırlar ki?"  
"Etrafta gezip kendilerini belli etmezler ve efendilerinin işlerine kesinlikle karışmazlar."  
"Sence doğruyu mu söylüyordu?"  
"Bence o ev elfinin kafası sulanmış. Boş ver."  
Bir süre daha sessizce yürüdüler. Uzun zaman sonra dışarıda olmak o kadar yabancı geliyordu ki. Rüzgarın cildine değmesiyle gıdıklanıyordu Harry. Bir süre sonra fark ettiği bir durum onu rahatsız etti.  
"Oraya artık dönemem! Sen eniştemi o hale getirdikten sonra mümkün değil. Hem dönebilsem bile artık bana hiç acımazlar."  
"Hele! Hele sana dokunsunlar! Bundan sonra her an gözümüz üzerlerinde onların."  
"Gene de dönüp dönmeyeceğim kesin değil."  
"İşin o kısmını ben bilemem Harry ama bu meseleyi Profesör Dumbledore'la konuşabilirsin belki."  
Bu konuyu Profesör Dumbledore ile konuşmaya karar verdi Harry. Beraber geçen seneki gibi yolculuk ettiler. Muggle ulaşım araçları Hagrid'e hala zor geliyordu. Otobüs koltuklarına sığmıyor, metroya sıkışıyor ve yürüyen merdivenlerde telaş ediyordu. Mugglelarında yardımı olmuyordu hani. Nereye gitseler bakışlar üzerlerine dönüyordu. Muggle parasına da hala akıl  
erdiremiyordu Hagrid, biletleri almak gene Harry'ye düştü. En sonunda kalabalık Londra sokaklarında Çatlak Kazana doğru ilerlerken Harry kafasını tamamen boşalttı. İşte Diagon yoluna birkaç on metre kalmıştı. Çatlak Kazan aynı hatırladığı gibiydi. Çok karanlık, havasız ve dökülüyordu. Bir kösede üç büyücü oturmuş, gazetede ki bir şeyi tartışıyordu. Bir cadı  
karşısında ki büyücüyle içiyordu. Büyücü upuzun bir pipo tüttürmekteydi. Saçları iyice dökülmüş, yapış yapış bir cevize benzeyen yaşlı barmen Tom da aynen duruyordu. Onu görünce Tom'un yüzü tekrar ışıldadı.  
"Merhaba Hagrid, sana bir mektup geldi. Dumbledore'dan. Ayrıca sizi tekrar görmekten çok mutlu olduğumu söylemeliyim Mr. Potter."  
Yağlı tezgaha doğru ilerlerken tüm dikkatin tekrar kendi üzerinde olduğunu hissediyordu Harry. Üç büyücü artık tartışmıyorlardı. Çift ise artık birbirlerine dikkat etmiyorlardı. Tom yeşil mürekkepli Hogwarts zarfını Hagrid'e uzattı. Hagrid zarfı okurken Tom onunla el sıkışıyordu. Biraz sonra diğerleri de gelerek elini sıkmaya başladılar. Neyse ki o an çok az kişi vardı da çabuk kurtuldular. Bir kez daha arka tarafta ki açıklıktaydılar tıpkı geçen sene ki gibi. Hagrid  
şemsiyesinin ucuyla duvara üç kere vurdu. Gene dokunduğu tuğla şöyle bir titredi - oynadı - küçük bir delik belirdi ortasında - delik büyüdü, büyüdü - bir saniye sonra kemerli bir geçit oldu. Geçit, kıvrıla kıvrıla uzayıp gözden yok olan taş döşeli bir Diagon yoluna açılıyordu. Yaşadığı duygu yoğunluğundan sırıttı. Kemerin altından geçtiler tekrar.


	4. DÖRDÜNCÜ BÖLÜM Flourish ve Blotts'ta

Kemerden Diagon yoluna adım attığı anda gözlerinde ki nemi silmesi gerekmişti. Yüreği kabarmış gibi hissediyordu Harry. Tekrar ait olduğu yere sihir dünyasına dönmüştü. Etraf alışveriş yapan cadı ve büyücü ile doluydu. Onca cadı ve büyücünün Harry burada olmasa da var olması o kadar garipti ki. "Ancak aklıma geldi, al Harry bu senin için." Hagrid sarımsı parşömenden, adresi yeşil mürekkeple yazılmış Hogwarts mektubunu uzattı. Harry'ninkinde, her zaman olduğu gibi 1 Eylül'de King's Cross İstasyonu'ndan kalkacak Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne binmesi isteniyordu. O yıl Harry'ye gerekecek yeni kitapların da listesi vardı.

İkinci yıl öğrencilerine şu kitaplar gerekli olacaktır:

• Temel Büyüler Kitabı (Sınıf 2) (Miranda Goshawk)

• Banşiyi Kovalamak (Gilderoy Lockhart)

• Gulyabanilerle Gezip Tozmak (Gilderoy Lockhart)

• Heglerle Tatiller (Gilderoy Lockhart)

• Trollerle Geziler (Gilderoy Lockhart)

• Vampirlerle Seyahatler (Gilderoy Lockhart)

• Kurtadamlarla Yollarda (Gilderoy Lockhart)

• Yeti'yle Geçen Yıl (Gilderoy Lockhart)

"Gilderoy Lockhart kim Hagrid?"

"Doğrusunu bende pek bilmiyorum. Kitapları çok satıyor ondan eminim."

Hagrid'in yanı sıra koşar gibi yürürken, (Hagrid'in o muazzamn çizmelerinin her adımı için onun üç adım atması gerekiyordu.) Yürürken sokakta ki dükkanlara ve içine giren çıkanlara tek tek dikkat etmeye başladı. Oysa Gringotts'a yürürlerken hiç acele etmek istemiyordu. Sanki çok uzun zamandır görmediği arkadaşlarını görüyordu Harry. Dükkanları incelemeye, ne alacağına karar vermeye çalışıyordu. Okul malzemelerini tabi ki alacaktı ama, başka şeylerde almak istiyordu. Okulda ki diğer çocuklarda pek çok ilginç ve hoş şey görmüştü. Tam büyücü çocuklarında olacak şeylerdi. Baykuş hanenin önünden geçerken Hedwig bir çığlıkla kendini hatırlattı. Ona kaliteli baykuş yemi almayı aklına kazıdı Harry. Ne de olsa kendiyle beraber o da eziyet çekmişti. Dükkanlara bakarken bir dükkan diğerlerinden ayrılmıştı. Vitrininde turuncu bir formalı manken oturturmuştu.

Kaliteli Quidditch malzemeleri satan dükkanın önünden geçerken aklına bir şey geldi. Bu sene takımın bir arayıcıya ihtiyacı olacaktı, Higgs mezun olmuştu. Seçmelere katılmak için bir süpürgesi olmalıydı artık ikinci sınıf olduğundan süpürgesi olabilirdi. Hem seçilemezse bile hafta sonu Quidditch oynamak için bir süpürgesi olacaktı. Hagrid'i dükkana girmek için ikna etti. Dükkanda çeşit çeşit malzemeler vardı. Takımların formaları, süpürgeler, posterler, aksesuarlar. İçerisinde de her yaştan insan vardı. Quidditch'in popülaritesini şimdi şimdi kavrıyordu Harry. Etrafa bakmaya başladılar, çeşit çeşit süpürge vardı. Bu kadar çeşit arasında hangisini seçeceği konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Cahilliğini belli etmekten korkuyordu Harry. Arada göz ucuyla Hagrid'i süzüyordu, belki ondan bir fikir edinebilirdi. Anlaşılan onun da bir fikri yoktu. En sonunda inadı bırakıp çalışanlardan birine sormaya karar verdi. Genç bir görevliye yöneldi.

"Şey; bakar mısınız?"

"Buyur ufaklık, nasıl yardımcı olabilirim? Hey; Hagrid nasılsın? Çocuğa sen mi refakat ediyorsun?"

"Selam Will iyiyim, evet benim refakatimde. Bakıyorum da tam senlik bir iş bulmuşsun."

"Eh, öyle denebilir. Çok kazanmıyorum ama indirim kuponlarından memnunum. Pekala size nasıl yardım edebilirim."

"Şey, ben bir süpürge alacaktım. Bu sene Quidditch takımına girmeye çalışacağım."

"Oo, Quidditch takımı ha. Pekala hangi pozisyonda oynamak istiyorsun peki?"

"Arayıcı." İsteğinin komik durup durmadığını merak etti Harry.

"Evet, Arayıcı olmak için yeterli zayıflıktasın. Şimdi sana hızlı bir süpürge bulmalıyız. Daha önce ne model kullanıyordun?"

"Daha önce okul süpürgeleri dışında bir süpürge kullanmadım."

"Pekala, biraz üstünkörü gideceğiz o zaman. Ne kadar bütçen var peki?"

"Yeterince vardır dimi Hagrid?"

"Evet kesinlikle yeterince vardır."

Birlikte mağaza çalışanını takip etmeye başladılar. Çeşitli süpürge markalarının modelleri yan yana dizilmişlerdi. Silsüpürler, Tertemizler, Kuyrukluyıldızlar ve Nimbuslar. Aralarında nasıl bir fark olabileceğinden bile emin değildi Harry. Ne yapıyordu. Daha bunu dahi bilmezken Quidditch takımına katılmaya çalışmak çok saçma bir fikir gibi gelmeye başlamıştı. Süpürge derslerinde iyiydi ama, Quidditch'i sadece tribünlerden izlemişti. Oynamak çok başka olacaktı. Emin olduğu tek şey Quidditch'in sahanın dışında da karışık ve zor olduğuydu. Bunu şimdi anlıyordu Harry. Görevlinin onla konuşmasıyla düşüncelerinden sıyrılıverdi.

"Kuyrukluyıldız İki Otuz, ortalama bir model pek yüksek hızı yoktur ama, kontrol etmesi seni zorlamaz. Rüzgar direnci idare eder, acemi bir oyuncu için birebir hem ustalaştığında daha iyi performans alırsın. Okulda ki süpürge derslerin nasıldı peki?"

"Sınıf birincisiydim! Hatta pike bile yapabiliyorum." En azından süpürge üstünde iyi olduğundan emindi. Hem çalışanın kendisini küçük görmesi hiç hoşuna gitmemişti Harry'nin.

"Gerçekten de iyi uçuyor, ben kefilim!"

"Pekala, Hagrid kefil ise sorun yok o zaman. Tertemizleri gelelim, bu yeni modelleri daha agresif olmuş. Haklılar tabi Quidditch çok daha hızlı ve çevik oldu artık... Bu modelleri kullanmak biraz daha kolaydır ama, arayıcılık için çok uygun değildir... Daha planlı oyunculara uygun sayılır... Biz Nimbuslara bakalım. Geçen ve bu seneler Nimbuslar en iyi ürünleri çıkardılar denebilir. Nimbusların kuyruk kısımlarında biraz sapma olur. Endişelenme, asa koluna göre süpürgeni seçersek bunu dengeleyebiliriz..."

Konuştuda konuştu. Sorularına cevap veriyor ama, pek bir şey anlamıyordu Harry. Saatler gelen bir sürenin sonunda önünde iki seçenek koymuştu. İkisi de Nimbus markaydı.

"Nimbus iki bin oldukça iyi bir süpürge devrimsel diyebilirim. Nimbus iki bin bir ise, şey aslında aynı süpürge gibi baştan tüm tılsımları ile çıkaracaklarına her sene biraz daha ekleyip satıyorlar gibi. Aslında süpürgeler sadece yetenekler eşitse biraz fark yaratır. Nimbus iki bin almak çok daha ucuza gelir ve hemen hemen aynı performansı alırsın."

Tekrar Gringotts'a yürürken hala karar vermeye çalışıyordu Harry. Will'in dediği doğru ise Nimbus iki bin almak daha mantıklıydı ama, tecrübesizliğini en son ikibinbir ile toparlayabilir miydi? İlk kez ne kadar parası olduğunu merak etti. Kendini Vernon Enişteden para dilenirken hayal etti. Ailesinden kalan miras tam olarak ne kadardı acaba? Okul hayatım boyunca ancak mı yeterdi? -Bunları kesinlikle Goblinlere sormalıyım.- Düşünceler içinde Hagrid'in peşi sıra koşuştururken pek konuşmadılar. Merdivenlere yaklaştıklarında, yukarıdan bir ses geldi.

"Harry, Harry! Buradayım!"

Harry kafasını kaldırınca Hermione Granger'ın Gringotts'a çıkan beyaz basamakların tepesinde durduğunu gördü. Gür kestane rengi saçları ardında uçuşarak onların yanına, aşağı koştu.

"Merhaba, Hagrid... Ah, seni yeniden görmek ne harika... Gringotts'a geliyor musun?"

"Gringotts'a girmeden birşey alınmıyor."

Gülüştüler, kapıda reverans yapan bir cincüce onları bankaya buyur etti. Hermione'nin annesiyle babasını görür görmez dikkati kesildi. Büyük mermer holü boydan boya dolanan bankonun başında durmuş, Hermione'nin onları tanıştırmasını bekliyorlardı. Biraz çekingen bir şekilde çevreye bakıyorlardı. "Bunlar annem Emma ve babam Dan; onlar dişçidirler." Mr. Granger'ın elindeki on sterlinlik banknotu gördü. Muggle parası değiştiriyor olmalıydılar. Ellerini sıkarken Hermione ile ilgili ne düşündüklerini merak etmeden edemedi. -Acaba benim yerime Dudley büyücü olsa Vernon enişte ve Petunia teyze de durumu böyle idare ederlerdi?-

Harry, başka bir Gringotts cincücesi tarafından yeraltındaki mahzenlere götürülürken, Hermione'ye, "Burada buluşuruz," dedi. Harry, mahzenlere inen raylara götürürdüğünde Weasley'ler ile karşılaştı. Hepsi onunla aynı araca bineceklerdi. Ron ile kısa bir bakıştılar sadece, arabada tüm abileri, annesi, küçük kız kardeşi vardı. -Anneleri varken bana birşey yapamazlar sanırım.- Weasley'lerin mahzenine kadar olan kelle koltukta yolculuktan pek keyiflendi. Ama mahzen açılınca kendini kötü hissetmeden edemedi. İçerde küçücük bir gümüş Sickle yığını ve sadece bir altın Galleon vardı. Mrs. Weasley önce köşe bucakta kalan olmasın diye yokladı, sonra da hepsini çantasına süpürdü. Göz ucuyla Ron'un suratının kıpkırmızı olduğunu gördü. Harry mahzenine vardığında kendini daha da kötü hissetti. Avuç dolusu madeni parayı çantasına doldururken içerdekileri gözden saklamaya çalıştı.

Dışarı mermer merdivenlere yeniden çıkınca Mrs. Weasley, çocuklarına yola çıkarken, "Okul kitaplarınızı almak için hepimiz bir saat sonra Flourish ve Blotts'un önünde buluşuruz," dedi. Hepsi ayrı bir yöne dağıldılar. "Pekala Harry, istersen sen alışverişe Grangerlar ile devam et. Benim Çatlak Kazanda bazı işlerim var anlarsın." dedi Hagrid ve ayrıldı. Harry, Hermione ve ailesi dolambaçlı, parke taşı döşeli yolda yürümeye başladılar. Bir yandan da dükkânların baştan çıkarıcı vitrinlerine bakıyorlardı. Derken Hermione onları mürekkep ve parşömen kâğıt almak üzere kırtasiyeye sürükledi. Bir gözüde Grangerların üzerindeydi Harry'nin. Onların çevrelerine karşı şaşkın ve meraklı bakışlarını Dursleylerde atar mıydı? İçinden bir ses kendi yerine Dudley büyücü olsa verecekleri tepki çok farklı olurdu diyordu.

Biraz sonra Flourish ve Blotts'a gittiler. Anlaşılan kitapçıya tek giden onlar değildi. Dükkâna yaklaştıklarında şaşkınlık içinde kapının dışında büyük bir kalabalığın içeri girmek için itiştiğini gördüler. Bunun nedeni de, üst vitrine boydan boya asılmış bir pankartla ilan ediliyordu zaten.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Bugün 12.30 -16.30 arasında öz yaşam öyküsü SİHİRLİ BEN'i imzalayacak.

Hermione, "Onunla sahiden tanışabileceğiz demek!" diye çığlık attı. "Yani, listedeki kitapların neredeyse hepsini yazmış!"

Kalabalık daha çok orta yaşlarına yakın cadılardan oluşmuşa benziyordu. Canından bezmişe benzeyen bir büyücü kapıda durmuş, "Sakin olalım, hanımlar..." diyordu. "Lütfen, itmeyin... kitaplara dikkat edin, lütfen..." Harry, Hermione itişe kakışa içeri girdiler. Büyük bir kuyruk, Gilderoy Lockhart'ın oturmuş, kitaplarını izlediği dükkânın arka bölümüne kadar uzanıyordu. Ölüm Perisini Kovalamak'tan birer tane kapıp, sıraya, birlikte sokuldular.

Gilderoy Lockhart yavaş yavaş göründü. Kendi yüzünün büyük resimleriyle çevrili bir masaya oturmuştu. Resimlerin hepsi göz kırpıyor ve göz kamaştıracak kadar beyaz dişlerini kalabalığa gösteriyorlardı. Gerçek Lockhart ise, gözlerinin rengine tamı tamına uyan unutma beni mavisi giysilere bürünmüştü. Ucu sivri büyücü şapkası, dalgalı saçlarına şık bir açıyla oturtulmuştu.

Kısa boylu, öfkesi burnunda bir adam dans edercesine koşuşturup, her kör edici çakışıyla birlikte mor dumanlar çıkartan büyük siyah bir fotoğraf makinesiyle fotoğraf çekiyordu. Harry ve Hermione'de imza sırasına girdiler. Gilderoy Lockhart kitabı imzalarken, başını kaldırıp baktı. Harry'yi gördü. Bakakaldı. Derken ayağa fırladı ve resmen haykırdı: "Bu Harry Potter olamaz, değil mi?" Kalabalık heyecanla fısıldaşmaya koyuldu. Lockhart ayağa fırlayıp Harry'nin elini yakaladı ve tokalaşmaya başladı. İnsanlar alkışlamaya başladılar. Lockhart, deliler gibi makinesinin düğmesine basıp kalın bir duman çıkaran fotoğrafçı çeksin diye onun elini sıkarken, Harry'nin yüzü alev alev yanıyordu. "Şöyle güzel, büyük bir tebessüm, Harry," dedi Lockhart, kendi pırıl pırıl dişlerinin arasından. "Sen ve ben birlikte, birinci sayfayı hak ediyoruz." Sonunda elini bıraktığında, Harry nerdeyse parmaklarını hissedemez hale gelmişti.

Sıyrılmaya çalıştı ama Lockhart kolunu omzuna asmış ve onu yanına sıkıca kenetlemişti. Susmaları için elini sallayarak, "Hanımlar, beyler," dedi yüksek sesle. "Ne kadar olağanüstü bir an bu! Bir süredir yapmaktan kaçındığım küçük bir duyuruyu nihayet yapmam için en uygun an! "Genç Harry, Flourish ve Blotts'a bugün girdiğinde, sadece benim öz yaşam öykümü almak istiyordu, ki ona hemen şimdi memnuniyetle, parasız bir tane vereceğim." kalabalık gene alkışladı, "- ve hiçbir fikri yoktu," diye devam etti Lockhart. Harry'yi biraz sarsaladı, oğlanın gözlüğü sarsılıp burnunun ucuna düştü. "Evet, çok geçmeden benim öz yaşam öyküm Sihirli Ben'den çok, çok daha fazlasını elde edeceği konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Aslında o ve okul arkadaşları gerçek Sihirli Ben'e sahip olacaklar. Evet, hanımlar, beyler, bu eylülde Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nda Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma hocalığı görevini üstleneceğimi size bildirmekle büyük zevk ve gurur duyuyorum."

Kalabalık bağırdı ve alkışladı, Harry'ye de Gilderoy Lockhart'ın bütün eserleri sunuldu. Ağırlıkları altında birazcık sendeleyerek, sahne ışıklarından kurtulup odanın kenarına varmayı başardı. Harry'nin tanımakta hiç güçlük çekmediği bir ses, "Bahse girerim ki buna bayıldın, değil mi, Potter?" diye sordu. Doğruldu ve kendini, yüzünde her zamanki alaycı gülüşü tanıyan Draco Malfoy'la yüz yüze buldu.

"Meşhur Harry Potter," dedi Malfoy.

"Birinci sayfaya geçmeden bir kitapçıya bile giremiyor."

"Sakin ol Draco; arkadaşlarına karşı kibar ol. Biz sana böyle mi öğrettik." Konuşan adam, olsa olsa babasıydı. Aynı solgun, sivri yüze, oğlununkinin eşi soğuk kurşuni gözlere sahipti. Elini uzatarak.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. Sonunda tanıştık." Kendisine uzanan eli sıkma ihtiyacı hissetti Harry.

"Draco sizden bahsetti ve siz de?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Evet; Draco sizden ve ailenizden bahsetmişti. Onlar Muggle dimi." Grangerlara tuhaf bir bakış attı.

"Umarım daha sonra tekrar karşılaşırız Mr. Potter." Elini Draco'nun omzuna koyup uzaklaştılar.

Tam dükkandan çıkarken Hagrid ile karşılaştılar. Yanaklarına biraz pembelik gelmişti. Tam da Harry süpürge için karar verdiğinden bahsediyordu ki. Onlarca ağır büyü kitabının, gümbür gümbür yere inişini duydular. Dükkanda ki kalabalık geriye doğru kaçıştı, sonuçta daha da fazla raf devirdiler. Mağaza görevlisi, "Beyler lütfen... Lütfen!" diye bağırdı. Sonra daha da yüksek sesle bağırdı: "Ayrılın, hadi, beyler, ayrılın... " Grangerlar refleks olarak Hermione'yi aralarına alıp birbirlerine sokuldular. Dükkana giren Hagrid bir kitap denizi arasından onlara doğru kararlı bir şekilde ilerledi. Bir anda Mr. Malfoy ile birini çekip ayırdı. Mr. Malfoy kendini Hagrid'in kıskacından kurtararak Draco'ya işaret etti ve dükkândan hızla çıkıp gittiler. Mr. Malfoy gözüne sert bir darbe almıştı. Hagrid, neredeyse havaya kaldırarak adamın giysilerini düzeltti. Görevli sanki onlara, gitmesini engellemek istermiş gibi görünüyordu, ama boyu Hagrid'in beline bile gelmiyordu, o da bir şey yapmamanın kendisi için hayırlı olacağını düşündü herhalde. Aceleyle sokağa çıktılar, Grangerlar korkudan titriyordu, Mrs. Weasley'in çileden çıkmış bağırışlarını duyuyorlardı. "Çocuklarına çok iyi örnek oluyorsun doğrusu, çok... halkın içinde kavga etmek... Gilderoy Lockhart ne düşünmüş olmalı kim bilir..." "Memnun oldu," dedi Fred. "Biz çıkarken ne sorduğunu duymadın mı? Gelecek Postasında çalışan o adama, kavgayı da yazısının içine sokabilir mi diye soruyordu, hepsi tanıtıma girermiş." Mr. Weasley olması gereken adamın dudağı kesilmişti ve somurtup duruyordu. Ron'un suratı kıpkırmızı kesilmişti.

Kaliteli Quidditch malzemeleri satan dükkana geldiklerinde hızı kesilmiş bir gruptular. Takıma girmek için belki de tek şansını riske atmayacaktı Harry. Nimbus iki bin birini alırken dükkana girdiğinden beri sırıtan Mr. Granger gülmeye başladı. Kendini durduramıyordu, Will onun Nimbuslara güldüğünü sandığı için olacak yüzü asıldı. Ancak dükkandan çıktıktan sonra kendini toparlaya bilmişti. "Üzgünüm; ama süpürge üstünde uçan insanlar olması o kadar komik geliyor ki! Yani masallarda ki gibi süpürgeler üstünde!" Çatlak Kazanın öbür yandaki Muggle sokağında vedalaşıp ayrıldılar. Hagrid ile dönerken Mr. Granger'ın gerçektende biraz haklı olduğunu düşünmeden edemedi.


End file.
